Shade
The leader of the Shades is The Prophet. There is a place in the making where shades will be able to live. Lore IC: Not much is known of the shade's origins, thanks to most of the recorded history on shades being destroyed and otherwise lost after The Great War. What little we do know of the shades is only during or just before the breakout of The Great War. What we can gather from assorted books in the Grand Library of Terra is that while living in terra, they were very wasteful with their resources, increasing mining and felling of trees. It is stated in Diary of a Shade that even objects such as horse statues made entirely out of iron was normal. As also mentioned in the Grand Library of Terra, the shades were more than defeated during The Great War, they were completely destroyed. First the humans drove them from their large towns, eviscerating the towns into rubble, and slaughtering any shade they came into contact with. Then after they ran underground, the dwarves killed without mercy, causing the shade to flee across the ocean. This was their biggest mistake. Out in the sea, the naga used the waves and sheer strength to take down most of the boats and rafts leaving terra, taking some prisoners and leaving the rest to die or bleed out. Only about 500 shades survived that dreadful war. OOC: The shade have been living in extreme poverty in a barren land. Murders for what little food they have were very commonplace in their "city", which was no better than Kargen'dor when destroyed by The Prophet. The only thing that helped quell these animalistic actions was The Prophet taking control, with promises of salvation and a home in Terra again. After about 500 years, the shades attacked terra, for both revenge and neccesity; Knowing that if they couldn't leave their current home then they would soon die out thanks to famine or through invasion. The shades had no true military, and crafted crude swords and armour onto willing volunteers to essentially be thrown at the "invaders" of terra, hoping they could make a difference. Some say The Prophet was brainwashing them, some say he was merely doing the best he could with the tools he had. Appearance The shades have a very minimalistic appearance, generally like a humanoid shadow, the only feature breaking up the black is their eyes which vary in colour. Though thanks to the bleak appearance, the shades tend to wear clothes to distinguish themselves from other shades. Religion They don't have a strict religion as such, but worship The Prophet almost as a god, mainly thanks to his awesome power. Not every shade follows The Prophet, but their rebellious ways were often soon ended by The Prophet's followers. Social Structure There has not been a strong social structure in the shade for a long time. It has generally been every man for himself apart from the followers of The Prophet. Other Info The shades are NOT evil. The things they have done have generally been forced by neccesity. The shades know dark magic. This is NOT evil magic, and is widely considered a more physical form of the arcane. The shades can live forever, though thanks to the great war, barely any are past 500 years. They have been in two wars with the races of terra. Both showing that they are weak creatures. Category:Race